Bombas de Gas
by Darkness Wind
Summary: Octubre 21, 2012 Minutos antes de una misión ANBU, Sakura brinda un obsequio a Kasahi, que hará que la recuerde durante el tiempo de su ausencia


Octubre 21, 2012

Mirando a través de las oscuras telas que la noche trae al cielo, Sakura cierra los ojos lento, disfrutando del viento que suavemente enfría sus mejillas.

Una máscara ANBU, un uniforme que no le parece del todo cómodo, y 4 meses de próxima ausencia le acompañan en esa solitaria noche. Francamente, no existía en ese entonces que le preocupase, ni siquiera existía algo que perturbara su partida, ya todo estaba listo.

Entretejiendo pensamientos con estrellas suelta un suspiro, y tratando de darse un poco de calor frotando sus brazos con las manos, lleva una cuenta mental de quien sabe qué, pero eso sí, con la precisión que la caracterizaba; apoyada con sus delgados dedos y unas uñas plateadas termina su asunto murmurando "90 y medio…quizás 91".

Dispuesta a dejar el tercer campo de entrenamiento, la pelirrosa guarda un par de cascabeles en el bolsillo, entonces, pone en mente su siguiente destino. Sujetando su cabello en una coleta, camina con paso lento a la casa de un cierto peligris, para ser específicos, a la casa del hokage de la aldea; con una postura relajada y las manos en los bolsillos, se permite observar Konoha a detalle, como si fuera la última vez que lo mirare con los mismos ojos, porque a pesar de que no tardaría mucho en volver, el hecho de la sangre y la sanación podrían cambiar la perspectiva de cualquiera.

Sin darse cuenta, llega a su destino, respira profundo y golpea suavemente la puerta. Con el cabello despeinado, ojeras y el uniforme característico de un hokague, así Kakashi atiende el llamado; sin permitir que la máxima autoridad de la aldea de las hojas diga una palabra, Sakura pone el dedo índice sobre sus labios, en señal de discreción por parte del ninja copia, le toma de la muñeca y tira de ella, pensando en que hacer locuras de vez en cuando estaba más que bien.

Con ciega confianza, el comúnmente despeinado ninja se deja guiar por la que alguna vez solo fue su alumna, luego su amiga incondicional, para después pasar a ser la mujer por la que viviría cómo un héroe cada día, como su héroe. A prisa y en silencio, llegan al campo de entrenamiento 3, donde la ojiverde aprovecha para echarse en el césped antes de una misión que tendría de todo menos descanso, para no perder su fama el peligris copia la acción de su acompañante, poniendo la mirada en el cielo.

Después de unos minutos en completa calma y con la noche dando un completo espectáculo, al fin se rompe tan inmaculado silencio

-"¿Puedes quedarte un poco más?"-buscando convencer a la mujer que ama, el hokage insiste-

-"Tengo algo para ti"-sin dar respuesta a su pregunta, se limita a acercarse a él y acurrucarse-"¿Ves eso?-

Con una expresión atónita, sigue el dedo índice de la pelirrosa que sin duda señala a las estrellas, con un tinte de enfado y un tono de decepción, se limita a responder con la cabeza y a murmuras "¿Estrellas?".

-"Cada una de ellas tiene algo para ti. Desde el día que supe de la misión que me esperaba vine aquí y le deje a 91 estrellas un secreto, un beso, un abrazo…un golpe en la cabeza, todo lo que puedas necesitar por los 91 días que me iré, cuando llegues a la 92, estaré aquí para mirarla contigo"

Enmudecido, el peligris lo único que puede brindarle es un abrazo, de esos que saben a "vuelve ya que te echo de menos", a pesar de que aún no partía. Después de solo un par de minutos, que más bien parecieron años, se despega de sus brazos y le dedica una mirada que le hace sentir seguro de que volverá en el tiempo prometido y que, sobre todo, le dice que pensará en él cada día, por más "bien o mal, sangre y sanación" que ella llegue a mirar, la esencia que la hace ser ella, seguirá ahí.

Besando su frente se despide de ella, sabiendo que ninguna palabra que pueda decir será una buena despedida. Lentamente, Sakura de aleja soltando un suspiro, sin pensarlo regresa corriendo a abrazar al hokage ¿Qué importa que sea? Hokage, Jonnin, Chunnin, Criminal… lo que realmente le importaba era el estar con él.

-"Te quiero"-efusiva, se despide-

-"Yo aún más"

Esta vez, se va rápidamente, sabiendo que él estará allí cuando vuelva. Lo que ella no sabía es que, al verla partir, Kakashi ya había gastado una de sus estrellas deseando así que Sakura, volviera un día temprano.


End file.
